Suits
and Photo-Negative Mickey in their starting location, Character Prep 1.]] The Suits (also known as Mascots or Costumes) are the main antagonists of the game ''Five Nights at Treasure Island''. They are haunted with no evidence of bodies inside (as explained in Article XII), and move around during the night making their way towards your Office. The player can either shut off a camera to lure the suits out of the Office, or hide under the desk until a suit leaves. It was confirmed that each suit will have their own jumpscare and separate screams. Known Suits So far, there are a total of 9 Suits in-game. Photo-Negative Mickey The main antagonist of the game, this suit is a photo-negative recolor of the iconic Mickey Mouse. His starting location is in the Character Prep 1. He can appear in almost every room in Treasure Island, though he can sometimes not appear in any of the cameras whatsoever; this is fixed in the remastered version. Oswald An unfinished Oswald model with no arms or textures, he first appears in the Storage Room. He is hardly seen while he's wandering in Treasure Island due to his camouflage-like appearance, and he constantly speaks in a deep voice about being abandoned and asking for help from God. Despite Lisa mentioning him not being a problem due to his lack of arms, he is still very hostile when he enters your Office and will attack if not quickly taken care of. The Face Previously referred to as Distorted Mickey Mouse, The Face is an unsettling, distorted version of Mickey Mouse, though with mostly normal colors. He does not appear in any of the cameras and will rarely appear in your Office for unknown reasons. He can also appear in Pirate Caverns, as shown by TBmHC. He can also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse appears to be a normal Mickey Mouse suit that has features similar to the Mickey Mouse from his early black and white cartoons. He is based off of the creepypasta suicidemouse.avi. Suicide Mouse is one of the Easter Eggs in the game. Daisy Duck The head of Daisy Duck. She will start in Unknown Cam 2 but it is unknown how she will act. Disembodied Referred to as Donald Duck by the fans, the head of Disembodied starts in the Character Prep 1 where Photo-Negative Mickey also starts. If he appears on the desk in your Office, he will make distorted quacking noises indefinitely unless the player lures him out by shutting off CAM 2. He is non-hostile at the moment. Goofy Referred to as Acephalous by the creator, Goofy's head can be seen in the Meat Freezer, with his eyes closed. His body, which starts in the Bathroom, is confirmed to be hostile. Goofy's head acts like Disembodied and attracts other suits into The Office. Photo-Negative Minnie A photo-negative recolor of Minnie Mouse with no eyes and a disturbing jaw.She starts in Character Prep 1 hanging from the ceiling. Photo-Negative Minnie is one of the easter eggs in the game. Pluto A gloomy-looking Pluto costume. He is identified in Night 3. It has been confirmed he will act like Donald Duck and attract other suits to the Office. Pluto is one of the easter eggs in the game. Trivia * According to Tia, the suits contain yellow blood because when they were given life by God, they still were not fully human, hence the yellow instead of red. See Also * Humanoids * Humans Category:Characters Category:Suit Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island